Calypso: el país superviviente
by Lily Abernathy
Summary: Calypso es un país formado por un archipiélago de nueve islas ubicado en la actual Europa donde Los Juegos del Hambre aún existen, pese a que en Panem ya han sido erradicados. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los habitantes de Calypso cuando sepan de la existencia de otro país con una tiranía que ya ha desaparecido gracias a la lucha de su pueblo? [ADVERTENCIA: hay spoilers de Sinsajo en el fic]
1. Prólogo: Se busca

¡Hola todos!

Oficialmente me estreno como fanfiquera aquí, juju. He tenido alguna que otra experiencia haciendo fanfics e historias antes -de hecho, esta historia procede de un blog que hice- pero aquí es mi primera vez. ¡Espero no decepcionaros! Mi idea es poder actualizar el fic cada semana como mínimo, excepto que esté hasta arriba de exámenes, y esas cosas (ya me entendéis), aunque alomejor me sorprendo a mi misma y en una semana subo tres capítulos xDD.

¡Un besazo enorme, y os dejo con el prólogo de la historia!

...

**SE BUSCA A FRANCESCO SALVATORE POR EL ASESINATO**

**DE NINA BETANCOURT Y EL SECUESTRO DE ADRIANA SALVATORE.**

**GRAN RECOMPENSA.**

El sucio cartel es arrancado bajo la lluvia torrencial. Un hombre sostiene entre sus fuertes brazos a una niñita, con unos pocos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que se abren desmesuradamente cuando otro rayo vuelve a caer en el Distrito 12. Su padre, arrugando y tirando al suelo la advertencia de papel, la abraza.

-Ya pasó, pequeña. No van a hacerte daño.

La cabeza del individuo se comienza a llenar de pensamientos. No, no pensamientos, sino imágenes de algo tan recientes que aún es fresco el dolor que provocan. Y pensar que en solo dos escasos meses todo había empeorado, cuando antes él y su adorada Nina eran una joven y sencilla pareja.

Nina, su Nina...

Él empieza a correr hacia la Pradera, pensando que abandonará sus recuerdos tras él igual que quedarán sus pisadas en el barro mojado. Recuerdos de cómo en una noche parecida a aquélla, la niñita quería llegar al mundo con apenas siete meses, y tan desprovisto había sido todo que ni siquiera su esposa pudo dar a luz en un hospital del recién reformado distrito. Nina desgraciadamente siempre había sido de salud débil, y en esos dos meses que el bebé había seguido creciendo, cayó en una extraña enfermedad que le hizo delirar hasta un punto que en ocasiones había de ser . Ahora Francesco sólo deseaba haber perdido la vista en aquel recuerdo, en el que entraba en la habitación de Nina, donde veía el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa y ese cuchillo en sus blancas manos. Deseaba haber sabido explicar lo sucedido, antes de ser acusado de homicidio. Deseaba que toda esa suerte no tuviera que habérsela llevado su Nina, y mucho menos, Adriana. Y sólo pudo correr, como afirmando así su culpabilidad.

Las leyes son claras cuando eres acusado en estos tiempos de incertidumbre: tú matas, tú mueres.

-o-

Francesco se despierta, asustado. Mira a su izquierda esperando encontrar la esbelta silueta de Nina, que podrá abrazarle, prometerle que todo lo que ha sucedido es una pesadilla, y que ella está ahí con él para devolverle a la realidad. Estira el brazo, encontrándose con nada.

Se levanta de golpe, y casi parece que está desesperado cuando corre a la habitación de Adriana. El bebé descansa, respira tranquilamente a la suave luz de la luna que se filtra, curiosa, entre las sobrias cortinas de la ventana. A decir verdad, toda decoración en el aerodeslizador es inexistente.

La habitación no es demasiado grande, por lo que desde el mismo marco de la puerta él ve qué se extiende a las afueras. Siguen volando sobre el mar, pero a lo lejos puede verse una porción de Tierra, lo que él sospecha que es Calypso.

_''Entonces es realmente cierto…''_

Ni siquiera lo había tenido claro desde el principio, sólo se había guiado de una historieta de su abuelo que decía que provenía de aquel lugar –lo que explicaba su extraño nombre en un país como Panem- pero a él solo le importaba huir. ¿Cómo sería todo aquello? Se rumorea que la presidenta Tauzin se encontraba demasiado… inestable, después de la muerte de Snow; incluso se decía que en ocasiones su hijo debía relevarle el puesto.

Francesco solo puede desear que su nueva vida allí no suponga una tortura para la pequeña. Panem ya fue para él lo suficientemente duro como para hacer sufrir a lo único que le queda en el mundo.

Besó la frente de Adriana, que se revolvió y bostezó, y volvió a su habitación. Al día siguiente él sería Niklaus Fleischer, y su hija se llamaría Katerina.

Ya entre las sábanas, a punto de dormirse, se dio cuenta de que nunca una cama le había parecido tan vacía.


	2. Capítulo I: Clase de Historia

¡Hola, queridos y queridas!

Os traigo el primer capítulo ya de este fanfic. Los ocho primeros capítulos los iré colgando rápido porque ya están escritos y revisados, y ya después de eso iré tardando un poco más en subir más.

Gracias a mi queridísima **HelenaRoseMalfoy **por su review, el primero de todos y espero que no el último ^^ (Qué os voy a decir, ¡es la mejor!)

Como siempre, espero no decepcionaros 3

...

Empezábamos la jornada escolar con Historia de Calypso, como si los lunes no fueran de por sí horripilantes. Normalmente solemos tener asignaturas como Biología, Química, Física o Matemáticas, como es normal en cada uno de los tres institutos de la isla, pero esa semana era especial. El motivo es tan simple como macabro: la semana siguiente comenzaría la famosa cosecha. En ella, un chico y una chica de entre doce y dieciocho años de cada isla serán elegidos al azar para competir en los Juegos del Hambre. Y , ¿en qué en qué consisten los Juegos del Hambre? En matar o morir. Sí, así es, sueltan a dieciséis muchachos en un trozo de tierra llena de trampas al que llaman Arena y... bueno, que gane el mejor. Pero no sólo se presenta la dificultad de cuán buenos sean tus adversarios, sino que cada año la Arena es un paraje diferente y desconocido para que siempre halla distintos desafíos. No hay segundas oportunidades, ni compasión, ni perdón, ni nada que se le parezca.

Una vez te eligen para los Juegos tienes que estar un mes entero dedicándote a ganarte buena fama y gustarle a la gente por todos los medios posibles, ya sea con sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, o cualquier otra alternativa que vea necesario tu mentor. Y es que cuanta más gente te apoye, más fácil tendrás ganar los Juegos. Esta gente que te apoya son patrocinadores, y básicamente pagan cualquier bien que te sea estrictamente necesario en la Arena para garantizar tu supervivencia, como una sopa caliente en la nieve o un poco de agua en un desierto. Por eso es preferible que sean ricos, porque en esos días los precios se disparan exclusivamente por ellos. Si ganas los Juegos te obsequian con una vida llena de lujo para ti y tu familia, y de prosperidad para tu isla durante un año, pero aunque creas que sí, la tensión no termina una vez sales de la Arena.

Es normal que estos patrocinadores traten de sacar provecho de cómo te has presentado en el tiempo previo a los juegos -tus habilidades, tu actitud…- y así demostrar que tienes talento para ser famoso. En otras palabras: les es útil tu supervivencia para sacarte más dinero. Vamos, que serás rico, pero no te dejaran en paz hasta que vean que han conseguido de ti lo suficiente. Hay ciertos ganadores que han conseguido quitarse de encima a las cámaras, a los periodistas y todo lo que provenga de Aventio, pero sólo pagando el precio de poseer una pésima reputación, ya sea convirtiéndote en drogadicto, alcohólico, o simplemente fingir cualquier cosa de las dos –lo cual a mí desde luego no me importaría-. Sí, los Juegos del Hambre es todo dinero, pero lógicamente, no para nosotros. Aunque, bajo mi opinión personal, estoy segura de que las drogas son simplemente un método para hacer olvidar a los ganadores los recuerdos de la Arena. Incluso estos días no dejo de tener pesadillas con las imágenes de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre...

En realidad no somos la población con mayores problemas de Calypso. Nuestra isla, Crenno, se dedica a los medicamentos, lo que significa que no es que vivamos entre lujos, pero por lo menos tenemos algo que comer todos los días. Por este dato somos de las… ¿_mejoras _islas, debería decir? Bueno, básicamente la única isla verdaderamente rica a parte de Aventio es Hêres, que se dedica por entero a la tecnología. Y, todo hay que decirlo, en Aventio adoran los cachivaches.

Algo me ha golpeado en el brazo, una bolita de papel que ha rebotado y a ido a parar al suelo. La recojo y luego recorro con la mirada todas las caras aburridas de mis compañeros de clase, hartos de escuchar la misma cantinela desde los doce años, hasta que veo a Mark conteniedo la risa como un crío dos pupitres atrás con la cabeza gacha. Abro el papel, esperándome cualquier cosa:

_''¿Has hecho lo de Biología? No lo entiendo''._

Cómo no. Mark siempre ha tenido problemas con todo lo relacionado con esa asignatura, algo que no le conviene viviendo en una isla dedicada a las ciencias médicas. Normalmente en el instituto nos preparan para ejercer en el futuro cualquier profesión relacionada con la salud, porque lógicamente son las más rentables en Crenno. Tengo que decir que siempre puedes elegir otra opción profesional que sea básica para el buen funcionamiento de la isla, como bombero o profesor, pero eso no te garantiza que tengas éxito. Estoy convencida de que si Mark hubiera nacido en Hêres podría haber conseguido llegar hasta la universidad de Aventio; a él sólo le interesa la electricidad, los mecanismos, y todos esas máquinas y planos incomprensibles. En Crenno no le servirá de mucho, pues no creo que soporte estudiar algo que lleve el prefijo ''bio''; le horrorizaría. Sin duda, le conozco bien. Al fin y al cabo, Mark y yo fuimos novios durante un tiempo cuando apenas habíamos cumplido quince años, pero parece que esa clase de relación no era para nosotros, porque a día de hoy y ya con los diecisiete a ambos se nos ve más cómodos siendo mejores amigos. Sorprendente pero cierto.

Cuando pude ver que el profesor Blau no me miraba, me dediqué a responder la misiva:

''Luego te ayudo, pero no seas idiota y finge que atiendes. Te recuerdo que esta clase es OBLIGATORIA, y por dos horas de Historia de Calypso al año no te va a dar un...''.

Justo cuando pensaba escribir ''colapso cerebral'' la fuerte voz del señor Blau me hizo dar un respingo.

-Señorita Fleischer, ¿le importaría atender? –Entonces me apunta con un lápiz que sostiene en la mano-. Este es un tema que seguro que le interesa.

Asentí, hundiéndome en mi silla y sintiendo como veinte cabezas me miraban con cautela, como si quisieran avisarme de que no podía saltarme las reglas. No soy estúpida, ya sé que si ignoramos todo aquello que es obligatorio nos ganamos una _advertencia_ de los agentes de la paz, que no sé en qué consiste exactamente, pero no parece sonar bien. Por algo he puesto ''obligatorio'' en mayúsculas.

Cuando el profesor volvió a su explicación, tiré disimuladamente el papelito hacia atrás, y cuando creí oportuno que Mark lo había leído, le miré para lanzarle una de esas miradas que dicen ''más te vale hacerme caso''¸ pero que para Mark solo significa asentir y sonreir como si me tomara por tonta. En fin, al menos lo he intentado, y para colmo me he llevado yo el sermón.

Si lo pienso detenidamente, solo quedan siete días para el desastre. Calculo que Crenno tendrá una población de seis mil habitantes, y cerca de un tercio de ellos somos los que participamos este año en los Juegos del Hambre. Dos mil chicos y chicas... Solo puedo desear que dos mil personas sean las suficientes para ocultar mis papeletas. Sé que, analizandolo fríamente, estoy deseando que otra persona muera para no hacerlo yo. En fin, ¿no es lo que llevamos haciendo todos nosotros desde siempre? Todos somos capaces de soportar ver morir a un vecino, a un compañero de clase, a un amigo con tal de que nuestra muerte no se televise para la nación. Triste, egoísta, rastrero, pero cierto.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre ha estado entrenándome en todos los aspectos para estar preparada para los Juegos, y no solo me refiero al manejo de armas o la competencia física, sino a la capacidad de mentir ante imprevistos, al desarrollo de un talento convincente para Aventio, la inteligencia… Siempre me dice que ya que no ha podido darme una vida sin esos horribles Juegos del Hambre, que podía enseñarme todo lo que él sabía para ayudarme a volver a casa. Lógicamente él me dio la opción a elegir, pero yo no dudé en aceptar pese a que mi tiempo libre sólo se remite a algunos sábados por la tarde y noche, en los cuales la gente de mi instituto se dedica a tratar de olvidar que cada año asistimos a la cosecha con cualquier plan que se les ocurra. El resto de la semana son o entrenamientos con mi padre o todo tipo de clases de teatro y música. Dice que estas últimas me ayudarán a desarrollar algún talento que tenga para ganarme al público si algún día me pasa cualquier cosa...

Me quedan tan solo dos cosechas, así que ya me quedaba menos para ser libre, dentro de lo que en Calypso puede considerarse la libertad. La verdad es que, visto desde fuera, es raro que a un médico forense le de por esta clase de entrenamientos con su hija, pero no es tan extraño si resulta que es uno de los Mercenarios de Perseo…

De pronto una muchacha levanta la mano. Veo que es Erika, la rubia más rubia de todas las rubias de la isla, que no son pocas, con los ojos azules más azules que las aguas de Crenno, que tampoco es que esa característica sea algo excepcional aquí. A decir verdad, yo resalto por tener un rubio más apagado, casi tirando al castaño, y los ojos más bien verdosos que azules. Creo que en respecto a piel blanca y altura de casi uno setenta es en lo que puedo encajar.

El profesor le da la palabra mientras juguetea con su lápiz:

-Señor Blau, ¿es posible que pese a la magnitud de la bomba atómica algún resto de tierra sin explorar todavía quedara al otro lado del planeta?

_Oh-madre-mía._

No, no, no. Si algo tenemos absolutamente prohibido en Crenno es la sola mención de la bomba atómica que destrozó Panem en los Días Oscuros. Podría jurar que vi a cámara lenta como el lapicero se rompía en manos de Blau, como todos miraban a Erika con los ojos desorbitados y las caras más blancas de lo que ya son sus pieles, como la chica, demasiado tarde, quería adivinar qué había hecho mal. Por lo que sé, Erika nunca ha entendido la injusticia que supone no poder mencionar la existencia de otra tierra, pese a que es algo realmente posible, y por lo visto, tampoco es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hablar de ello delante de alguien con la autoridad de Blau. ¿Acaso Erika cree que los contactos de su padre van a protegerla ahora? Esa clase de preguntas pone en entredicho la historia supuestamente cierta de Calypso, y ponerlas en duda se cataloga de rebelión, un término que ni siquiera debía de estar pensando.

Lo que más me preocupó fue que al día siguiente no la vi por los pasillos del instituto.


	3. Capítulo II: Memorias

¡Hola, tributos de Calypso! ^^

¡Hoy traigo doooble capítulo! Que estoy generosa, oye xD Las cosas comienzan a ponerse un pelín misteriosas, jujuju, así que espero que os guste.

Un besazo a todos, especialmente a mi querida Scarlettfruit que siempre me ha apoyado con esto 3

¡Y ya sabéis que vuestros reviews se agradecen!

...

Eran las doce y media de la mañana y podría jurar que el calor había llegado demasiado pronto a Crenno, cuando hacía solo diez días que todavía nos cubríamos con mantas. Tal vez deberíamos estar ya acostumbrados, era algo que pasaba todos los años: los treinta y tantos grados llegaban repentinamente en la tercera semana de mayo. Aún así, se hacía difícil acostumbrarse tan rápido, claro que, más complicado es aguantarlo bien cuando el entrenamiento de aquel domingo consistía en rodear veinte veces mi casa. No es que sea el edificio en sí fuera muy, muy grande, por lo que si corría unos ciento cincuenta metros por vuelta… eran unos tres kilómetros, más o menos. Tener una casa decente no se debe a que somos de las islas más ricas, pero podría considerarse que el trabajo de mi padre como médico forense tiene sus vntajas. Sí, sé que suena bastante espeluznante, pero Aventio pagaba bastante si había que encubrir la verdadera causa de la muerte de los fallecidos que llegan a la morgue, la inanición. Y no es que a mi padre le guste eso de ser un corrupto, ni mucho menos, -incluso ambos nos afanamos en repartir el dinero con quien lo necesite sin que nos pillen… por eso de las _graves consecuencias-_ pero es que ésta buena relación con el gobierno permitía bastantes filtraciones a favor de los Mercenarios de Perseo. Hubo una vez en la que él mismo me contó que esa tierra ajena a Calypso que sobrevivió a las numerosas catástrofes igual que nosotros, Panem, no se hundió bajo el mar por la guerra como todos nos hacen pensar. Para ser honesta, no acabo de entender porqué Aventio no quiere que su pueblo sepa que Panem existe.

Por eso sabía que Erika debía haber cerrado la boca, y por eso estaba tan asustada. En realidad mi padre quería que descansara antes de la cosecha, pero yo mismo me he impuesto el entrenamiento por el simple hecho de querer dispersar un poco mi preocupación por ella, y ver si sacaba algo en claro. Mark y yo hemos estado hablando con unos y otros y dicen que está bastante enferma, pero algo me dice que le ha pasado algo más. En este país parece que siempre hay gato encerrado, pero no sería muy correcto sacar conclusiones cuando solo sé uno de los miles de secretos que guardan los mercenarios.

-Kate, deberías parar ya –mi padre apareció por la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás del jardín, donde justo estaba yo apoyando las manos en las rodillas tratando de respirar-. Con este calor va a darte una insolación, y no es lo que mejor te conviene.

Bajó las escaleras del porche con una toalla echada al hombro y una botella de agua en la mano, y me tendió ambas mirándome con gesto preocupado. Acepté la botella, ignorando su expresión.

-Sí, creo que pararé por hoy.

Silencio incómodo.

-Te ha llamado Lizz, dice que te espera con Sam en media hora en la Plaza de la Justicia.

-Ah, bien.

Otro silencio incómodo. Algo me huele a charla paternal.

-He estado vigilándote las vueltas, y te estabas pasando de los tres kilómetros y medio... –tres, dos, uno:- Cielo, no tienes que preocuparte por la cosecha, y lo sabes.

Lo que yo decía.

-Ya.

La verdad es que no había pensado en los Juegos en todo el día; mi única preocupación había sido Erika. Así que ahora tenía un asunto más para provocarme insomnio esa noche. Traté de esconder la cara de agobio que me había salido distrayéndome con la toalla.

-Cielo, hay una ínfima posibilidad de que salgas elegida, y si por desgracia…

-Sí, sí, ¡ya lo sé! –me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado cortante, cuando lo único que hace es preocuparse por mí. Suspiré-. Sé que tengo capacidades, y sé que podría ganar. No me preocupo por ello.

En realidad sí que me preocupa, no vamos a engañarnos, pero un poco de autoestima es lo que a mi padre le gusta ver en mí; si ve que me desmorono con mis propias capacidades, se vuelve un tanto insufrible. Le devolví la toalla de una forma un poco brusca, mientras me sentaba en los escalones del porche.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa? –insistió, imitándome y sentándose a mi lado.

-Es solo que… -tragué saliva. No, no iba a hablar de Erika, tal vez me estuviera preocupando por nada. Y, además, en cierto modo la preocupación por la cosecha no me había entrado en la cabeza aquel domingo, pero ya que lo había mencionado, no me venía mal desahogarme un poco-. No es miedo a que yo salga elegida.

Mi padre arqueó las cejas, y aunque no diga nada, creo que sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Yo… yo tal vez haya tenido suerte de ser entrenada, por así decirlo –suspiré-. Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Y las chicas, Lizz y Sam?

-Y Mark, ¿no?

Vaya, me ha cogido por sorpresa. Técnicamente mi padre no sabe que Mark y yo somos ahora muy amigos… Y solo supe quedarme callada. Espero que mi padre no interpretara eso como que él y yo estamos de nuevo en algo romántico. Simplemente sonrió, y me recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de la coleta.

-Anda, dúchate o no vas a llegar a tiempo.

-o-

Allí estaban Elizabeth Bachmeier y Samatha Richter, mejor conocidas como Lizz y Sam, apoyadas en uno de los pocos rincones en sombras que quedaban a esa hora del día en la Plaza de la Justicia. En exactamente veinticuatro horas, aquel lugar quedaría repleto de todos los chicos y chicas de entre doce y dieciocho años para ser elegidos en la cosecha.

-Has tardado un poco, ¿eh? –dijo Sam, con una media sonrisa.

Sam podría considerarse una de las que menos encajan en el conjunto mayoritario de rubios de Crenno. El estereotipo de la isla es exactamente el de chicas rubias de ojos azules como Erika o el de Lizz, y Sam solo coincide en la piel clara. Tiene un pelo castaño rojizo que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos color avellana, aunque sí que es de una altura bastante considerable. Por lo visto su madre procedía de Astye, la isla dedicada a la construcción, pero las parejas de distintas islas no es algo muy usual. Supongo que también fue el caso de mis padres, porque mi padre no tiene ningún rasgo característico de aquí. Es más, diría que no existe nadie como él en todo el país. Es alto, sí, pero tiene el pelo negro azabache, la piel oscura y unos ojos de color gris que, si no los hubiera visto en él, no sabría ni que existían. Mi madre sí tendría que ser de Crenno para que saliera la mezcla que soy yo, pero no estoy segura, más que nada porque no sé nada de ella.

-¿Kate? -Lizz cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Venga, vamos, que todavía tenemos tiempo.

Hoy es el último día que tenemos en la isla para visitar el pequeño memorial que se han hecho a los tributos fallecidos en la Arena en años anteriores, por lo que no somos las únicas que vamos en dirección Este desde la Plaza de la Justicia, a la parte de detrás del Edificio de Justicia. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que los memoriales son de los pocos días en los que tenemos un buen motivo para ponernos un vestido.

Y allí estábamos nosotras, plantadas ante una pequeña carpa blanca, donde dentro estaría la misma grandísima foto de Frederick Webber que siempre exhiben desde su muerte hace dos años, una foto en la que podías haber apreciado más detalles en su rostro que si lo tuvieras plantado delante. Era guapo. Muy, muy guapo. Se podían ver las motitas doradas en medio de sus iris azules, algo que él me decía continuamente que yo también tenía, y con lo que siempre bromeaba diciendo si teníamos algún parentesco pese a que otro tipo de parecido físico era pura coincidencia. Frederick era así, siempre bromeaba de todo lo que se le ocurría, desde las cosas más tontas hasta incluso veces en las que se mofaba de Aventio, los agentes de la paz, o los propios Juegos, aunque estuviese prohibido. Qué ironía que, sin apenas haber cumplido los quince años, fueran los propios Juegos del Hambre los que le mataran. Se nota que era un chico muy querido; la estancia estaba llena de flores, velas, otras fotografías, e incluso alguna que otra cosa más personal, como la camiseta del equipo de fútbol del instituto donde él jugaba, pequeños retazos de papel escritos con dedicatorias…

Mientras Sam y Lizz dejaban unas flores y encendían dos velas por él, yo me acerqué a la gran foto de Frederick, y colgué de una esquina del marco una de las pulseras que siempre llevo en mi mano izquierda. Era de tela azul y roja, que eran los colores favoritos de cada uno, con unas letras blancas cosidas que ponían: ''K&F''.

-Los gemelos de distintos padres –musité, recordando cuando Fred me decía esas mismas palabras en cuanto me regaló la pulsera. Qué tonto.

Nunca me había atrevido a dejarla allí, pero pude saber hace poco que todas las pertenencias personales se devuelven a quien las dejó si así lo desea, pero si es verdad que el alma de Frederick está ahora mismo en esta habitación, no se me ocurre mayor gesto para que él sepa que sigo acordándome de él como si supiera que mañana lunes no es la cosecha, sino que estará esperándome en la puerta principal del instituto para que me dejara sin respiración con uno de esos abrazos suyos, mientras vuelve a recriminarme entre risas que llego tarde.

Encendí una vela y la coloqué al lado de la fotografía, tal y como Sam y Lizz habían hecho. Me asomé fuera de la carpa cuando el calor ya comenzaba a hacerse agobiante, o mejor dicho, antes de que me pusiera a llorar largo y tendido. En la pared del edificio de enfrente estaba apoyado Mark. Ya me parecía raro que no se dignara a pasar por el memorial de Fred cuando él fue uno de sus mejores amigos, pero entendí que a él siempre le ha gustado estar totalmente solo en días como este. Aunque estuviéramos a varios metros, pude ver que aunque intentaba disimular, estaba a punto de llorar. Lizz y Sam también salieron entonces, y tampoco pudieron evitar fijarse en Mark.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos para ir a ver a Patrice? -intervino Lizz.

''Ir a ver a Patrice''... Incluso parece que ella también sigue viva. Tragué saliva, deshaciendo el nudo que me oprimía la garganta.

-Id sin mí, en un rato estaré con vosotras.

Ambas asintieron, y cuando se alejaron de mí, me dirigí a Mark lentamente hasta que se percató de mi presencia y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos, de un azul tan profundo que casi parecen zafiros, estaban húmedos, y su boca trataba de esbozar una sonrisa que, frustradamente, acabó en una mueca. Es absolutamente desconsolador ver a Mark así, y mis propios impulsos hicieron que le abrazara con fuerza.

Y justo entonces, mirando por encima de su hombro, algo me llamó la atención. A unos treinta metros, dos agentes de la paz llevaban al Edificio de Justicia una chica con sus manos esposadas a la espalda, los ojos vendados y la boca amordazada. Parecía ser bastante joven, pero el hecho de que el ángulo de visión tampoco me permitiera verlo no ayudaba nada.

Además, si era rubia, podía ser cualquier chica de Crenno.


	4. Capítulo III: Carpe diem

¡Tachán!

Como dije, hoy tocaba doble capítulo, así que aquí tenéis. ¡Ya se acerca la cosecha en Calypso! ¿Qué pasará, qué pasara? ^^

Espero que os guste, tributos, y no os olvidéis que vuestros reviews me animan, jijiji.

¡Un besazo!

...

Respiré hondo en cuanto mi padre me tendió el vestido. Era de mi madre, del día que ambos se conocieron. Me sorprendía que más de veinte años después parece como nuevo, por lo que pude suponer que mi madre no se lo puso mucho y mi padre lo ha guardado a buen recaudo.

-Papá, no tienes por qué…

Él negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, no te preocupes.

Enmudecí. Simplemente no sabía qué decirle. Sabía que a mi padre nunca le ha gustado mencionar a mi madre, algo que siempre me ha frustrado por el hecho de que no sé nada sobre ella. Una vez, cuando tenía once años, le pregunté qué fue de ella, porque no estaba con nosotros en Crenno. Él simplemente levantó la vista de su libro de Medicina, me atrajo hacia él y me acarició la mejilla, diciéndome: _''hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas''. _El resto del día lo pasó sin hablar, con un gesto totalmente inerte, e incluso canceló el entrenamiento conmigo por la tarde. Pensaba que mi padre no era tan susceptible, y la verdad me pareció una reacción un tanto desmesurada. En fin, no es por ser cruel, pero él siempre me decía, especialmente después de que Mark y yo lo dejáramos, que si algo malo sucede hay que mirar hacia delante, y que la vida es breve, _''carpe diem''. _Yo no sabía que significaba eso, nunca lo había oído, pero él me contaba que era un refrán que tenían nuestros antepasados que significaba _''aprovecha el momento'', _o algo así. Imaginaba que eso del _''carpe diem'' _era por el riesgo que suponía ser un adolescente en Calypso, correr el riesgo de que mi vida sea más corta de lo normal por culpa de los Juegos, aunque él siempre me repetía hasta la saciedad que con toda mi preparación sería capaz de ganar. Pero aún así me parecía contradictorio que él me pidiera que mirara al futuro cuando él se quedaba estancado en el pasado. La verdad, no me imaginaba cómo de horrible tendría que haber sido ese pasado, y no me extraña que no quisiera contármelo, pero no me gusta que mi padre se guarde el sufrimiento para él solo porque cree que así va a protegerme. Algún día deberá confiármelo, o bien porque iré a los Juegos, o bien porque ingresaré en los mercenarios de Perseo, y entonces sí, tendré que saber todos los secretos que mi padre nunca ha querido contarme. Sea como fuere, no puedo morir sin no tener idea de nada.

Si algo sabía, o mejor dicho, si hay algo que sospechaba, era que mi madre se llamaba Adriana. Y digo sospecho porque ni siquiera mi padre me había dicho cómo se llamaba, y lo único que había podido darme esta pista es una esclava de plata que llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Normalmente en las esclavas se suele llevar un nombre propio, pero si yo me llamo Katerina, debía de ser suya. En fin, ¿qué otra mujer en mi vida podría haberse llamado Adriana?

Mi padre abandonó la habitación para que me vistiera por mi cuenta. Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la cama, boquiabierta por aquel inesperado regalo. Fruncí el ceño entonces; mi sexto sentido hacía acto de presencia. Hoy no es una cosecha especial ni nada, los centésimos Juegos del Hambre ya han pasado. Tendría sentido que ese vestido me lo hubiera dado en mi última cosecha, para darme suerte o algo, pero había decidido dármela a mis diecisiete años. Debe de haber algo que le ha impulsado a preocuparse más de lo normal aquel día. Más secretitos, cómo no.

Sin deshacerme del pijama todavía, cogí el vestido por la percha de plástico azul y, poniéndomelo encima, me miré al espejo de mi habitación. Un vestido realmente bonito, la verdad. Era de color verde claro, y me llegaba hasta un palmo por encima de las rodillas, con vuelo en la falda y tirantes. Hacía un contraste precioso con el pelo rubio, que, por cierto, aún lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. La madre de Mark, Leyna Goldschmidt, se había ofrecido para peinarme y arreglarme, pese a que le insistí varias veces en que no era necesario.

Dí un respingo en cuanto sonó el timbre, y supuse que era ella. Le pedí que no se molestase en venir a casa cuando yo podía perfectamente ir a la suya ya vestida, pero la señora Goldschmidt hace que no puedas negarte a nada cuando te lo pide con tanta dulzura, como si el favor se lo hicieras a ella. Bajé a recibirla, pero mi padre ya se había adelantado, y ya la saludaba amablemente. Ahí en el recibidor estaban los dos, mirándome con cara de circunstancias al ver que todavía no había empezado a vestirme.

-Katy, ¿aún sigues así?

Aún quedaba media hora para la cosecha, y aunque tenía por mala costumbre llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, mi padre sabe que en esos días no hace falta que me meta prisa porque no me atrevería a retrasarme. Creo que lo dice por las pintas que llevo delante de la señora Goldschmidt.

-No te preocupes, Niklaus –dijo ella, tranquilizándole-. Mark ni siquiera se había duchado cuando salí de casa.

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Cómo no, así es mi Mark. Mi padre suspiró.

-Bueno, vale. Si necesitáis algo, yo estaré aquí abajo para no molestaros.

La señora Goldschmidt y yo asentimos, y en escasos segundos ya estábamos en mi habitación. Lo primero que me pidió fue que me quitara el fino pijama de algodón y me pusiera el vestido y los zapatos a juego, mientras ella sacaba todos los artilugios que utilizaba para el pelo. Por lo que sé, la madre de la señora Goldschmidt y abuela de Mark ejerció como peluquera en la isla, una afición que le contagió a su hija. Nadie en la isla peina tan bien como ella, ni siquiera los peluqueros de oficio.

Cogió la silla de madera que había frente a mi pequeño escritorio y la puso frente al espejo, para que pudiera verme mientras ella trabajaba con mi pelo. Deshizo la trenza que llevaba y me echó una especie de líquido vaporizado que supuse que era algún tipo de suavizante, para después pasar el cepillo varias veces hasta que se aseguró de que quedaba absolutamente desenredado y liso. Tras veinte minutos en silencio que extrañamente se me hicieron excesivamente rápidos, la señora Goldschmidt hizo que mi pelo cayera en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, y cogiendo entre sus hábiles dedos dos mechones que partían de mis sienes, los unió detrás de mi cabeza con dos horquillas. Nunca me había visto de otra manera que no fuese con el pelo liso, y la verdad es que el resultado me gustó mucho. No es nada complicado, lo sé, pero a veces con algo sencillo basta. Además, la señora Goldschmidt no sólo se dedicó a peinarme, si no que me quitó las ojeras que había arrastrado durante toda aquella semana.

Me levanté de la silla, tratando de encontrar un mínimo detalle que me dijera que hace pocos minutos ni de lejos pensaba que podría haberme visto tan bien. Me alegraría de verdad sentirme tan guapa si no fuera porque lo que celebramos hoy no es una fiesta precisamente, pero tenía que agradecérselo.

-Muchas gracias, señora Golds… -me interrumpí. Ella siempre había querido que le llamara por su nombre-. Leyna. Gracias de verdad.

Ella sonrió, y creí ver un brillo melancólico en sus ojos.

-No es nada, cielo –suspiró-. ¿Sabes? Tu madre se sentiría orgullosa de tener una hija como tú. Desde luego, yo lo estaría.

Aparté la vista del espejo, y no pude evitar abrazarla. Desde que éramos unos críos Mark y yo habíamos sido grandes amigos, y aunque ese proyecto nuestro de estar juntos no funcionara, Leyna ha estado a mi lado como si hubiera sido mi propia madre. Supongo que tanto ella como Mark saben por el dolor de echar en falta a un ser querido, aunque en su caso no es que John Goldschmidt hubiera muerto, sino que la presidenta básicamente le ha obligado a vivir en Aventio para impartir clases de neurología en la universidad, pues es el mejor en su campo, y apenas se sabe de él. Mi padre siempre tranquiliza a Leyna haciéndole saber que él está sano y salvo, pero entiendo que a la pobre mujer le asalten las dudas.

Quedaba ya muy poco para que la cosecha empezara, por lo que la señora Goldschmidt decidió irse para asegurarse de que Mark llegaba a tiempo. De vuelta al piso de abajo, pude notar que mi padre trataba de disimular una mezcla de sensaciones en cuanto me vio con el vestido de mi madre mientras Leyna sigue en casa, pero nada más nos despedimos de ella y le vuelvo a dar las gracias un par de lágrimas inundan los ojos de mi padre, aunque no se atrevían a cruzar por sus mejillas. La verdad es que me incomodaba verle así, pese a que el no dejaba de repetirme que no me preocupara por él, que estaba preciosa.

-Es solo que… -carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura-. Sois tan parecidas, Kate... Eres su viva imagen.

Podría decir lo mismo si él me hubiera hablado de ella.


	5. Capítulo IV: Los 107º Juegos del Hambre

Hello again!^^

Aquí traigo otro capítulo más, donde las cosas empiezan a complicarse un poquito más -CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN-. Espero que os guste, a los poquitos que me leéis de momento xD Seguiré publicando muy seguido estos días, así que imagino que el domingo ya estarán aquí los ocho capítulos que tenía escritos desde el verano.

¡Un besazo a todos!

...

Mi padre y yo salíamos por la puerta principal para dirigirnos a la Plaza de la Justicia. No éramos los únicos que iban por esa misma calle, pero no acerté a ver a nadie conocido.

Quedaban unos cinco minutos según el gran reloj del Edificio de Justicia, y toda Crenno estaba ya allí reunida. En las calles que desembocaban a la Plaza se encontraban los agentes de la paz detrás de unas improvisadas mesas blancas, donde antes de dejar pasar a alguien tomaban los datos de quien debiera entrar, una pequeña muestra de sangre y sus huellas dactilares. Según tengo entendido, es para hacer un control de la población. Tras pasar el registro avanzabas a un gran cuadrado en el centro de la Plaza delimitado por unas vallas de acero, donde se reunirían todos los jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho años de Crenno agrupándose según su edad y su sexo. A la izquierda, los chicos; a la derecha, las chicas. Los de doce años eran los más cercanos al escenario, mientras que los de dieciocho eran los más alejados. En el centro, un estrecho pasillo para colocarse en el grupo al que pertenecieras, o, en el peor de los casos, para subir al escenario. Había un agente de la paz por cada grupo que había, custodiando el acceso a este desde el pasillo central. Alrededor del perímetro del inmenso cuadrado que aguardaba a los catorce grupos, estaban reunidos los familiares.

Asistir a la cosecha era algo totalmente obligatorio, y si no ibas, se convertía en motivo para que los agentes de la paz se encargarán de hacértelo pagar. Por eso decía que éste era el único momento del año en el que no me atrevía a llegar tarde.

Antes de dirigirme a donde debía, mi padre me besó la frente.

-No quiero que te preocupes, ¿vale, Kate? –me sonrió, aunque noté que, como todos los años, mentía-. Ten por seguro que hoy cenaremos juntos.

Asentí, y le abracé. Honestamente, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Debía ser porque era el penúltimo año que me quedaba para participar en los Juegos, y aunque estaba totalmente preparada, solo quería que esa pesadilla acabara cuanto antes. Solo me quedaba un año…

Me separé de él a duras penas, y me dirigí a la cola de chicas que esperaban su turno en la mesa que organizaba el paso a los grupos de chicas.

-¿Nombre y edad? -me espetó el agente de la paz de mejillas coloradas y rechonchas que atendía la mesa.

-Katerina Fleischer, diecisiete años.

Encontró fácilmente mi expediente de ese año en su archivo. Este estaba entero dedicado a las chicas, y aparte de estar organizado en edad, también lo estaba por apellidos. En él estaba escrito mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, los datos de mi padre, una foto mía que me obligaron a hacerme hace tres meses y mis infracciones, aunque imagino que habría algún detalle más. Mientras tendía la mano al agente de la paz para que entintara mis dedos y los estampara contra el papel, pude ver la cantidad de cámaras de televisión acopladas en los tejados que rodeaban la Plaza y en lo alto del escenario montado en la entrada del Edificio de Justicia, únicamente decorado con un podio, tres sillas y las dos urnas con los cientos de papeletas que tienen escritos nuestros nombres.

Tragué saliva. Las papeletas funcionaban de manera que, cuantos más años tenías, más acumulabas. Empezabas a los doce años con una, a los trece con dos, a los catorce con tres, y así hasta las siete de los dieciocho. Además, ese número podía verse aumentado si habías cometido alguna infracción, que dependiendo de la gravedad, podía sumarte hasta doce papeletas, ya que los jóvenes no pueden ir a la cárcel a no ser que sean delitos mayores. También puede ser que si necesitas comprar algo y no tienes suficientes denarios para obtenerlo, estos denarios se sustituían por papeletas. La equivalencia es una papeleta por cinco denarios, pero por suerte no hay muchos a los que se les añada su nombre a la urna por ello.

Sumando las seis papeletas obligatorias y una infracción que tuve, tendré unas doce papeletas. Cuando tenía trece años le di de comer a una chica de la periferia; a ella le sumaron siete papeletas, y a mí cuatro.

El agente de la paz me tendió un pañuelo de papel para quitarme la tinta, que se limpiaba sorprendentemente rápido, y volvió a cogerme la mano acercando una lanceta a mi dedo índice.

¡Au!

Me mordí la lengua para aguantar el pinchazo, y plasmé una gota de sangre en mi expediente.

-Ya puedes pasar.

Caminé con cierta lentitud por el pasillo central, intentando no mirar al escenario, y deseando estar en un sueño del que me despertaría en un país sin Juegos del Hambre. Qué utópico, ¿no?

De pronto Mark apareció a mi lado, asustándome.

-Está usted muy guapa, señorita Katerina.

Sonreí nerviosamente, y le devolví el cumplido.

-En realidad es tu madre la que tiene que llevarse el mérito -esbocé una media sonrisa un tanto fingida-. ¿Cuántas papeletas te tocan este año?

-Diez –suspiró-. ¿Recuerdas cuando me peleé con Edward en plena calle?

Ah, el idiota de Edward. Hace apenas unos meses, el chico iba borracho y con ganas de pelearse con alguien, y por desgracia se cruzó con Mark. Le empujó contra una tienda y él sin quererlo destrozó la mitad de los artículos que había expuestos fuera, lo que le sumó cinco papeletas y varios denarios para pagar el estropicio. Edward no sé como lo hizo, que salió corriendo en su estado y ni siquiera le pillaron. ¿Algún enchufe gracias a su padre, tal vez?

Nos dividimos en cuanto las campanas del reloj sonaron señalando las seis de la tarde, y conseguí encontrar a Lizz para reunirme con ella. Sam estaba en la zona de los dieciséis años, un poco más alejada. Pese a ser mucho mas alta y mucho más madura que cualquier chica de Crenno, es más joven que Lizz y yo.

Se respiraba una tensión aplastante mientras la alcaldesa, el mentor de los tributos y un enviado especial de Aventio a nuestra isla salían al escenario.

La alcaldesa, Ingrid Ebersbacher, subió al podio y comenzó a relatarnos porqué estábamos allí reunidos. Era como si volviera a la lección de Historia de Calypso del lunes, y casi yo misma podía recitar su discurso.

_''Dos países hermanos sobrevivieron a un terrible Apocalipsis que se dio en la Tierra: Panem y Calypso. Ambos prosperaban juntos gracias a la hermandad de sus presidentes, Theodore Snow y Leonard Tauzin, pero esta unión se vio rota en cuanto un grupo de rebeldes, llamados los mercenarios de Perseo, sembraron la semilla de la discordia provocando una enemistad entre sus naciones y su consiguiente guerra, surgiendo así los Días Oscuros. Gracias a nuestras avanzadas técnicas militares, Calypso logró sobrevivir no sin antes haber tenido que sacrificar Panem, y para asegurar que nunca volvería a suceder nada semejante, las ocho islas de Calypso firmaron el Tratado de la Traición, que en su código de leyes atestigua la celebración de unos anuales Juegos del Hambre, donde un chico y una chica de entre doce y dieciocho años de cada isla lucharían a muerte, como garantía de que los Días Oscuros no volverían a nuestra Historia. Arrepintámonos pues, un año más, y demos gracias''._

Nada más termina, pide un aplauso para _''el ejemplo más claro de un valeroso espíritu competitivo''_ de quien lleva siendo mentor catorce años, Balthasar Frey. Un mentor tiene un papel vital en los Juegos del Hambre: aconsejar al futuro tributo para sobrevivir en la Arena y conseguirle patrocinadores que le puedan salvar la vida en el momento oportuno. Siempre ha de ser el ganador más reciente de la isla, pero en el caso de que el más joven no pueda ejercer como mentor -normalmente por problemas mentales-, si una isla tiene más mentores vivos puede ser sustituido por el más adecuado.

Balthasar agradeció los aplausos con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza desde su asiento. Ganó los Juegos cuando tenía dieciséis años, por lo que calculo que ahora mismo tendría treinta años justos. La verdad es que aparenta unos pocos más, por lo que imaginaba que pese a esbozar tanta sonrisita ha tenido que pasarlo bastante mal. En fin, como para no hacerlo habiendo estado en la Arena.

A continuación subió al podio un señor bajito y regordete, de pelo castaño rizado y ojos oscuros. Llevaba unas pintas un tanto estrafalarias, con unos pantalones de pana rojos, una camisa negra y una chaqueta marrón con rayas en beige. En las grandes pantallas a cada lado del escenario se veía que tenía la frente húmeda, aunque cada diez segundos se llevaba a la cara un pañuelo de seda también rojo. Según la alcaldesa, se llamaba Jacob Marwick.

-¡Bu-buenas tardes, ciudadanos de Crenno, y felices centésimos sé-séptimos Juegos del Hambre!

Pánico escénico, parece ser. Se notaba que era nuevo, se le oía tragar saliva. Tosía ante el silencio de la multitud, y tras medio minuto respirando hondo, consiguió hablar sin tartamudear:

-Bien. Como manda la tradición, comencemos con la elección de la tributo femenina.

Jacob Marwick se dirigó hacia la urna situada a su izquierda, y tras sacar uno de los boletos, volvía al podio para anunciar a la... ¿afortunada?

Miré a Mark. Me sonreía para darme ánimos. Conseguí leerle los labios. Decía que estuviera tranquila. Miré a Lizz, a mi lado, y luego a Sam más adelante. Ambas están cruzando los dedos. Cerré los ojos. Respiré hondo. Aguanté todo el aire que podía en mis pulmones…

-¡Karen Fiedler!

…Y lo expulsé poco a poco. No, no era yo, pero había dicho un nombre tan parecido que he creído que se me paraba el corazón. Aún así, me preocupa que haya salido la chica que subía al escenario con la cabeza gacha. Sí, sabía quien era. Vivía en el orfanato de la isla, y tenía mi misma edad. Era de constitución muy débil, y me inquietaba pensar que probablemente fuera de los primeros tributos que caiga en los Juegos. Ni siquiera tiene una familia que le espere aquí en casa, o unos amigos, pues por lo que sé es bastante solitaria. Siempre que sale un elegido al escenario, cabía la posibillidad de que alguien se ofreciera voluntario para ocupar su puesto, pero nadie lo hizo.

Instantes antes de que Jacob Marwick procediera a coger una papeleta de la urna de los chicos, pude fijarme en que la alcaldesa fruncía el ceño nada más Karen se colocó al lado de Marwick, y se acercaba al agente de la paz más cercano en el escenario para hablar con él a susurros, tapándose la mano con la boca. El agente asintió, y se internó en el Edificio de Justicia. ¿Qué?

Hice caso omiso a lo que acababa de ver, imaginando que sería algún detalle de última hora que no se había sido revisado; solo tenía ojos para el trozo de papel en las sudorosas manos de Marwick. Entonces los chicos fueron los que cerraban los ojos, cruzaban los dedos, miraban al cielo o al suelo, se mordían el labio, murmuraban para sus adentros o respiraban hondo.

-Y el valiente que participará en los Juegos del Hambre será… -carraspea, otra vez, acentuando la tensión-. ¡Markus Goldschmidt!


	6. Capítulo V: Haciendo trampas

¡Hola, tributos!

Ya está aquí el quinto capítulo :D Ay, ay, ay, las cosas se complican por Calypso, queridos. ¡Pero solo lo sabréis si leéis! (Jé, hasta ha rimado)

Muchísimas gracias a mi queridísima Whiz Knightley, que la echaba yo mucho de menos y ha tenido el honor de ponerme un review 3

Y cómo no a Scarlet, siempre mi más fiel fan, awwwwwww ^^ ¡Tú si que eres un cielo! Y gracias por estar ahí ;)

Vuestros reviews me animan a seguir dando la lata con este mundillo llamado Calypso :)))

¡Un beso, y aquí os dejo el capítulo!

...

El agente de la paz me permitió tres minutos de audiencia con Mark, y yo no pude responderle de otra manera que apartándolo de la entrada de un empujón y cerrándole la puerta en sus narices. Me daban igual mis modales, mi grosería y lo que Aventio pudiera hacerme si me portaba indecentemente con alguno de sus malditos agentes. Todo me daba absolutamente igual. Lo que no podía soportar era que Mark hubiera sido elegido tributo. Primero se fue Fred, y ahora… Joder, era como si alguien se hubiera esmerado en hacerme la vida imposible.

Mark ni siquiera me había visto todavía, aunque el portazo había sido bastante sonoro. Recorría la habitación de arriba a abajo como un león enjaulado, con las manos en la cabeza y resoplando. De pronto descargó un puño con toda su fuerza contra la madera de las paredes, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-No te servirá de mucho romperte los nudillos, ¿sabes?

Levantó la cabeza al oír mi voz, y pude ver su rostro enrojecido de rabia, la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo quien estaba allí relajó la cara, y pasó a tener un gesto mas bien cansado e infinitamente triste. Lentamente se levantó del sillón, y pese a haber presenciado hace apenas quince segundos a un Mark mucho más agresivo que el chico simpático y hedonista al que estoy acostumbrada, vencí los tres metros que nos separaban y le abracé. Mark escondió la cara en mi pelo, mientras yo no hacia otra cosa que, en silencio, llenarle el hombro de lagrimas. Podría haber estado una eternidad así, en sus brazos, pero fue tan solo un minuto que se me antojó demasiado corto cuando se separó de mi.

-Eh, tu no deberías estar llorando -decía, limpiándome las lagrimas de las mejillas con los dedos-. Tú no eres la que va a morir en la Arena

¡¿Qué?!

-No, no, no digas eso, por favor -no podía mirarle ni a los ojos. Oh, joder...- No tienes que morir, Mark. Eres... Eres fuerte, y muy inteligente. Además, la gente te adora. Puedes ganar.

Mark esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

-Y si crees que voy a ganar, ¿porqué lloras?

Él y su manía de dejarme sin respuestas. Suspiró, y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Haré lo que sea para volver, siempre y cuando tú estés aquí para esperarme. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, absolutamente convencida. Por supuesto que iba a esperarle aquí, pasara lo que pasara. Acaricié la mejilla de Mark, sosteniéndole la mirada, reflejándome en sus profundos ojos azules, en los que podrías bañarte como si de un lago se tratara. Noté un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies, que poco a poco y lentamente subía por mi cuerpo y a su paso me dejaba la piel de gallina, un cosquilleo que hacía dos años que no sentía de esta manera. Tal vez debía dar el paso antes de verle machar, probablemente para siempre, o no tal vez no debería hacer nada para no convertir esto en un melodrama mayor del que era. Estaba hiperventilando, mis labios entreabiertos a escasos centímetros de su aliento. Mark se inclinó para besarme la frente con dulzura, mientras sus manos descendían por mi espalda hasta quedarse abandonadas en mis caderas. Me atraía hacia él con cierta lentitud, y dejándome llevar, pasé mis manos por su pecho y le rodeé el cuello. Bajó sus labios por mi mejilla, dando pequeños besos mientras la recorría, hasta que se detuvo en mi boca.

Miles de recuerdos inundaron mi mente, llenándola de un maremoto de sentimientos que hacía tiempo creí acabados, y que presionaban mi pecho con una turbadora sensación de nostalgia. Hubo tantos besos, abrazos, suspiros y caricias que compartíamos y que nunca estuvieron de más, que ahora me pregunto qué fue lo que me empujó a terminar rechazándolos. ¿Qué fue lo que nos salió mal? ¿Porqué los echaba tanto de menos?

Y es que después de Mark ha habido otros besos, otras caricias, pero nada era comparable a aquello que se da cuando los sentimientos son más fuertes. Porque yo no amaba a Mark más allá de lo que pudiera amar a aquella persona con quien quisiera compartir mi vida, pero años atras creía que si. Con un poco de tiempo pude entender que solo fue la confusión de nuestra cercana y larga amistad con el deseo de sentirse querida más allá de lo que un amigo podía ofrecerme, y ese fue el motivo por lo que lo nuestro terminó acabando. Tal vez sea esa otra vez la razón por la que sentía ese magnetismo, un magnetismo que sé que no debería atraerme, pero no puedo evitar que lo haga.

No, no. Esto se me estaba yendo por la borda, no cabía duda. Quería amar y sentirme amada, como cualquier humano normal, pero yo no estaba enamorada de Mark como para ello. Aún así... juraría que ese cosquilleo se volvía más y más fuerte, que cobraba vida conforme se abría paso por mi cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? –susurró, separando su boca de la mía a escasos milímetros-. Estoy analizando las posibilidades que tenemos de saltar por esa ventana y salir vivos.

No. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos estabamos pensando con la cabeza fría, eran todo muchas sensaciones juntas y de esto no podría salir bien nada. Tal vez en otro momento, en otras circunstancias...

Me aparté de él y le sostuve por las mejillas, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos:

-Vas a volver, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Suspiré. Pareció ver en mi rostro todo ese conjunto confusión, cómo trataba de pedirle sin palabras que no me volviera a besar si no queríamos complicar más las cosas, por lo que sólo se limito a volver a abrazarme. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No sabía que sentía Mark por mí realmente, pero esperaba de veras que el beso no fuera la razón que tuviera para volver. Menuda estúpida estaba hecha.

Me aferré a Mark lo más fuerte que pudieron mis brazos, como si así pudiera evitar que se marchara, y escondiendo su boca en mi pelo, me susurró al oído:

-Te prometo que volveré.

El agente de la paz al que empujé abrió la puerta entonces, diciendo que ya había pasado el tiempo. Ahora sentí que me agobiaba poco a poco, que quería gritar, volver a empujar al agente, o lo que fuera con tal de impedir que Mark se marchara. Pero, ¿qué conseguiría así? Probablemente que me encarcelaran, y Mark iría a los Juegos igualmente.

-Nos veremos pronto, Kate.

Mi mano aún aferraba con fuerza la suya, pero me vi obligada a soltarme conforme el agente me alejaba de él.

-Nos veremos pronto.

No me atreví a girar la cabeza mientras abandonaba la habitación, tal vez por un miedo creciente a que me diera un arrebato de tristeza que me obligara a patearle el culo a unos cuantos agentes más para estar un rato más con el. Había sido... Madre mía, había sido muy extraño. Mark y yo no nos habíamos besado desde que terminamos aquella relación, y aunque hubiera sido una reacción nacida de una situación complicada y tensa, reconozco que si tenía una debilidad, esa era los besos de Mark. Y no me gustaba, porque esa clase de sentimientos nunca se me ha dado bien manejarlos, sobretodo cuando sabía que por mucha tensión que hubiera entre ambos, Mark era tan solo mi mejor amigo, y todo eso no dejaba de confundirme. Había sido una auténtica idiota; no deberíamos habernos besado.

Estaba apunto de salir del Edificio de Justicia cuando caí en la cuenta de que mi padre me pidió que le avisara en cuanto acabara la audiencia con Mark para volver a casa, mientras él trataba unos asuntos con la alcaldesa. No sé porqué no le gusta que vuelva sola en el día de la cosecha. Di media vuelta y, tratando de olvidarme de Mark por unos minutos, me interné por los pasillos del Edificio buscándole. Eran tres plantas las únicas visibles al público, y aún en ellas había puertas custodiadas por agentes de la paz que me miraban frunciendo el ceño. No acerté a ver a mi padre por ningun sitio, así que pese a estar exhausta de tanto subir escaleras, decidí bajar al sótano. Tuve el presentimiento de que ese sitio podría ser un núcleo reuniones secretas o algo así, cosa que no sería muy disparatada en Calypso, y no estaría bien que me pillaran de imprevisto. Adopté un inocente gesto de preocupación filial, como si no tuviera ni la más remota idea de qué podría esconderse allí abajo, y que mi única y pura intención era buscar a mi padre. Básicamente, lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Papá? Papá, ¿estás ahí?

Tras bajar más y más escaleras me encontré con un estrecho pasillo mal iluminado, con decenas de puertas a ambos lados. Llevaría entonces unos cuatro metros recorridos cuando oí que alguien respondía a mis llamadas, y logré dar con una puerta entreabierta. Parecía una voz de mujer, y daba la sensación que no podía hablar porque algo se lo impedía. Miré a mi alrededor para vigilar que no había nadie que pudiera verme, y empuje la puerta lentamente. Cómo no, la madera crujía y las bisagras chirriaban. Era una habitación pequeña, de unos ocho metros cuadrados, sin decorar, y en su centro había una chica rubia sentada en una silla con las manos atadas, la boca amordazada y los ojos vendados. Apenas podía acertar quien era con tan poca luz...

Un momento. Era la chica del domingo, la que vi que metían en el Edificio de Justicia. Debíade ser una criminal muy peligrosa como para tenerla encerrada bajo custodia de la alcaldesa y no en la cárcel de Crenno, pero el concepto de peligroso es muy relativo en Calypso. ¿Qué habría hecho esta chica? Un fugaz pensamiento de liberarla cruzó mi cerebro, hasta que evalué detenidamente cuantas posibilidades de salir vivas teníamos. Tal vez mi padre podría hacer algo... O tal vez no. Los Mercenarios no son todopoderosos. Volví por donde había venido, tratando de no volver atrás pese a los quejidos de súplica de la muchacha. Y pensar que no tendría muchos años más que yo...

Nada más salí del sótano, dos agentes de la paz, un hombre y una mujer, me esperaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacha?

Oh-oh, con las manos en la masa. Menos mal que no había acabado cargando con la chica.

-Estaba... Estaba buscando a mi padre.

El hombre alzó una ceja, como si le tomara por estúpido. Siempre hay que aclararles las cosas.

-Niklaus Fleischer. Estaba solucionando unos asuntos con la alcaldesa mientras… -inspiré hondo. Me costaba admitirlo-. Mientras duraba la audiencia de los tributos Markus y Karen. No sé donde encontrarle.

Entonces sí, ambos parecían saber de que hablaba.

-Tu padre sigue con esos asuntos, no te preocupes, pero ahora has de volver a la Plaza. Ha habido un contratiempo.

-¿Qué clase de contratiempo?

-Niña, aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros -dijo la mujer, agarrándome por el brazo. Me agité como pude para deshacerme de ella; yo podía caminar sola perfectamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Vi a mi padre girar la esquina dando fuertes zancadas que resonaban ruidosamente en el suelo de parqué.

-Señor Fleischer –comenzó la agente, soltándome el brazo-. Intentamos que su hija vuelva a la Plaza, ya sabe usted porqué.

Le miré con expresión interrogante, poniendo cara de _"cuéntamelo todo o te juro que no me mueve de aquí ni un maldito terremoto_". Él suspiró, y apartando a los agentes, me acompañó hasta la puerta de atrás del Edificio de Justicia. No deberían verme salir por la puerta principal, ya que daba al escenario.

-Karen Fiedler se ha suicidado en la sala de audiencias, así que van a hacer una segunda cosecha para las tributos femeninas. Se les acaba de reunir a todas fuera, en la Plaza, y lógicamente tú tienes que estar ahí.

¡¿Suicidado?! Mark elegido tributo, la chica rubia en el sótano y Karen muerta. ¿Qué está pasando hoy?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué se ha suicidado?

Creí ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de mi padre. A cada momento que pasaba este asunto me estaba pareciendo mucho más espinoso de lo que era ya al principio. Además, no era por pensar retorcidamente, pero ¿con qué ha podido suicidarse? ¿Y cómo no lo impidieron si no es lógico que esté sola en la sala de audiencias tanto tiempo como para llevarlo a cabo?

-¿Te parece poco, cielo? No tiene familia ni nadie que la espere aquí –de pronto recordé las palabras de Mark, y entonces tuvo sentido que le hubiera dado tiempo a... A ello-. Morir en los Juegos era demasiado humillante para ella. ¿Sabes? Hay quien cree que es mas digno suicidarse que morir a manos de otros, como pensaban grandes héroes de nuestros tiempos más lejanos.

-No existe la justicia en este jodido país… -musité. Menos mal que ni mi padre no me ha oído, o me metería en un buen jaleo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de atrás, y mientras me abrazaba, noté a mi padre más serio que nunca.

-Pase lo que pase, Kate –me susurró al oído-, tú eres más fuerte que ellos.

No entendí muy bien que quería decirme. ¿Es que tenia que buscarle otro sentido?

-¿No vas a salir ahí fuera conmigo?

-Lo veré desde dentro, no te preocupes.

Nada más salir me atreví a ver una última vez a mi padre, no como hice con Mark, y vi que el agente de la paz de antes le esposaba y le llevaba casi a rastras. Pero, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-¡PAPÁ!

Justo cuando me abalanzaba a correr tras él, la agente de la paz, surgida prácticamente de la nada, me tiraba del brazo para atrás y me dio la vuelta para propinarme una sonora bofetada. Ya era demasiado tarde para empujarla y salir corriendo, para aporrear la puerta y pedir explicaciones. ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Claro que iba a preocuparme!

-¿Qué te crees que haces, niñata malcriada? ¡Haz lo que se te ordena de una vez y ve a la Plaza!

Me faltó poco para caerme al suelo cuando la agente me empujó con su arma reglamentaria, y con la mano en mi mejilla dolorida y aún sin mirar atrás pude notar en la nuca el amenazador cañón del rifle. Tal vez eso hiciera que rodeara el Edificio con rapidez, o tal vez fuera porque pensaba que apuraría más el tiempo y podría acabar con esto cuanto antes. Tal vez creía que así podría descubrir qué le había pasado a mi padre, cual fue el verdadero motivo de Karen, y si ambas cosas tienen alguna relación.

Me volví a situar al lado de Lizz, que me miraba con expresión confusa. Me estaba hablando de algo, pero no me esforcé en escucharla. Por su gesto compasivo, deduje que me estaba preguntando por Mark, aunque su expresión se convirtió en un pavor y confusión absolutos cuando supuse que estaría hablando del motivo de aquella segunda cosecha. Por toda respuesta, sacudí la cabeza y me concentré de lleno en Jacob Marwick, en cómo volvía al podio con gesto pesaroso y más sudor recorriendo su frente. Era el único en el escenario; Balthasar y la alcaldesa se habían marchado quién sabe dónde, e incluso habían retirado la urna de los chicos.

Volví a pensar en Mark. ¿Habíamos hecho bien despidiéndonos así? ¿Podríamos haber saltado de aquella ventana sin problemas y huir de Calypso para siempre?¿Habría alguna porción de tierra perdida en este mundo esperándonos para escapar de este sufrimiento?

Pensé otra vez en la chica rubia. ¿Y si la hubiera conseguido salvar?

¿Y mi padre? ¿Qué ha hecho mi padre para acabar esposado? ¿Qué asuntos tenía que hablar con la alcaldesa?

Jacob cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando comunicó lo sucedido con Karen Fiedler, que causó un revuelo de susurros y murmullos entre nosotras. No tardó en pedir silencio, como si su propio sentido de la compasión le dijera que terminara todo aquello deprisa, como cuando has de quitarte una tirita rápidamente para reducir el dolor. Acto seguido se dirigió por segunda vez en aquel día a la urna de las chicas, y sin mucha más dilación, se acercó al podio alisando el papel y pronunció lentamente el nombre de la tributo.

Más y más pensamientos invadían mi cabeza. Mi desconocida madre. Mi padre esposado. Aquellos _"asuntos" _en el Edificio de Justicia_. _El suicidio de Karen. La bofetada en mi dolorida mejilla. La alcaldesa extrañada ante la elección de la chica. La prisionera rubia. Erika enferma. Mark de tributo. Una esperanzadora porción de tierra más allá de Calypso. Fred, donde quiera que este.

¿Por qué la chica elegida no salía al escenario?

Todos me miraban. Oí a la gente soltar gritos ahogados, susurrar, murmurar. Ví como Lizz caía sobre sus rodillas, llorando, mientras un agente de la paz, afortunadamente con su arma enfundada, me llevaba hasta el escenario. Vi como Sam salía corriendo del perímetro de su zona para acompañar a Lizz, antes de que ésta estuviera apunto de abalanzarse sobre el agente que me acompañaba. Yo no quería moverme, quería quedarme con ellas, pero todas mis extremidades me fallaban hasta tal punto que el agente me mantenía medio a rastras..

Entonces supe que el nombre que no había podido oír era el mío.

El agente que esposó a mi padre empujaba a Mark al escenario desde la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia, y no fuimos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos hasta que ambos nos encontrábamos cada uno a cada lado de Marwick. Sentí que el mundo se desplomaba sobre mis hombros, creí que iba a derrumbarme en cuanto supe que era real.

Marwick no tuvo el coraje suficiente para pedir un aplauso, y se lo agradecía. Conocía a enviados de Aventio que, frívolamente, se atrevían a vitorear a los tributos como si de una celebración se tratara. No obstante, Marwick si nos pidió que nos diéramos la mano para cerrar la cosecha. Resultaba extraño cuando hace apenas diez minutos que nos habíamos besado, y había podido jurar que ciertos sentimientos volvían a aparecer. Tragué saliva antes de mirarle a los ojos, tendiendo mi temblorosa mano a la entonces fría y débil mano de Mark.

Maldije el silencio sepulcral que se hizo entonces en la Plaza, delatando unos traidores latidos que martilleaban mis sienes. Sentía como si me fuera a desmayar.

Mientras me conducían a una sala de audiencias, y tratando de mantener la cordura y la consciencia, pude sacar en claro una cosa: Karen no se había suicidado, y no era una casualidad que nuestros nombres se parecieran.

Se habían equivocado de persona amañando las papeletas.


End file.
